New Beginnnings
by Labrador Lover525
Summary: The story that started it all. This is the beginning of Blake and Scooter's life together.REVIEWS VERY APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon.

1

"A New Beginning"

It was a warm morning in the town of Village Bridge, the sound of Pokemon could be heard and the baker`s bread could be smelled in the air. Suddenly a door crashed open in the middle of town. A young boy named Blake came running from the now open doorway, "Today is the day!" He said excitedly. "The egg has to be ready by now!" He exclaimed. He ran out to his backyard to a small shack where there, in the light of the morning sun, lay a brown and cream striped Pokemon egg on a nest of hay. The two parent Pokemon lay sleeping in the following night he lay the egg in the corner of his room beside his bed. He knew how fast eggs hatched and couldn`t wait for his to. He fell asleep dreaming of he and his new friend playing in a field awoke the next morning and wrapped a blanket around the egg while setting it on his bed. He ate breakfast, got dressed, and rushed outside with the egg. He told everyone around that he had finally gotten his egg. He hurried to Lucunosa Town to buy a few things for his parents. On his way back the egg started to move. Blake could hear a small noise come from the inside. The egg started to crack, slowly falling apart, a small baby Sentret arose from the eggshell. Blake stood there amazed, trying to grasp everything that had just taken place. He picked up the furry Sentret and hugged him long and hard. Sentret stared at him smiling and lunged forward to hug him once more. He made his way home from Route 12 dodging anyone who might want to battle. He made it to the village and decided to go to the baker to get some treats for the family to celebrate. He entered the baker`s house and approached him slowly. The baker turned to him with a smile to big for his face. He knew Blake was there to buy treats but he wanted more from him.

"I`ll make you a deal kid!" The baker said with an excited tone in his voice.

"What kind of deal?" Blake asked curiously.

"You beat me in a battle and the bread is free!" The baker exclaimed.

Blake knew he couldn`t win with Sentret but he could win with Ally, his Growlithe.

"All right bring it on!" Blake yelled.

"Alright then! C`mon out Heatmor!" The baker yelled back.

"You got this Ally!" Blake shouted.

"Heatmor use Bug Bite!" The baker said while Heatmor charged toward Ally. Ally was hit and stepped back to avoid falling back.

"Ally use Flamethrower!" Blake said watching his Pokemon breath fire from her mouth, searing the opponent. Heatmor fell to one knee and got up hesitantly. Blake could tell this was nearly the end.

"Heatmor Bug Bite once more!" Tha baker screamed. Ally was hit again this time not moving.

"Ally let`s finish this up with Fire Fang!" Blake commanded Ally. Ally charged at Heatmor as fast as she could and sunk her red hot fangs into his back. Heatmor fell, he lay fainted on the ground.

"Come back buddy you did great." The baker said sadly knowing he had lost money.

"Ally that was amazing stuff out there I`m impressed!" Blake said hugging Ally`s neck.

The two Pokemon returned to their Poke Balls. The baker gave blake his reward and sat down. Blake ran outside heading towards his home when suddenly Sentret started to glow. Sentret must have been in the battle but the baker didnn`t notice him at the time and ,due to all the experience from the battle, he was evolving.

"You have enough experience to evolve already!" Blake shouted. "That`s amazing I just know me and you are going to be the toughest two in all of Unova." Sentret turned to a giant ball of light and blinded Blake. He looked again and Sentret had turned into a Furret.

Blake looked at the Furret was amazed by what he had seen.

"You still need a name don`t you?" Blake asked happily. "I`ll giive you my nickname, from now on you will be known as Scooter." Blake said excitedly. The two ran home with Scooter wrapped around Blake`s neck, almost looking like he was wearing a scarf, Blake and Scooter entered their home. Blake told his parents about what had happened that day and how he won the battle and Scooter evolving. The two fell asleep, Scooter wrapped around Blake`s neck keeping him warm.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Ways Of Transportation"

Blake woke late the next morning. Rays from the sun had found their way through the blinds on his windows. The rays now lay on Scooter`s back warming him. He could smell pancakes all the way from the kitchen down the hallway of his room. He excitedly woke Scooter knowing he would love a breakfast like this. They had pancakes. bacon, sausage, and eggs. Blake quickly got dressed excited to start training. He and Scooter ran out of the door to the end of the bridge. Blake looked at Scooter who was wrapped around his neck and started to talk to him.

"You know what? I just realized this but the Pokemon around here are way to strong for us." He told him. "We need to go somewhere else to train but where and more importantly how?" He asked himself. "I got it we`ll catch a Pokemon and fly out of here!" He shouted in all the excitement. He ran out to the field down below the cobblestone bridge. On his way down he couldn`t help but notice the age and history of this bridge. This, after all, was the last historic bridge in Unova, no others existed. The old thick ropes, the cobblestone walkway cut so perfectly, the rusted iron that held it all together, it was practically ancient history by the way it looked. He made it to the field and sat there, waiting. He admired the older style cottages the village had. The cottages had stone walls cut with the most exact precision while the roof had an older style of shingling on it. Suddenly Blake`s eye caught motion in the distance. The movement was a wild Pidove.

"All right! Go Scooter!" Blake shouted as Scooter leaped from his neck."Use Work Up now." He commanded Scooter. Scooter started to grow faster and stronger. "Now use Quick Attack!" He said. Scooter zig-zagged his way to the Pidove. The Pidove was knocked back and fell on it`s back."Use Quick Attack again!" He told Scooter. Scooter rushed up to Pidove faster than before. Suddenly Pidove used Gust and stopped Scooter in his tracks. The wind then blew Scooter back to Blake. The Pidove started flapping it`s wings and then unleashed an Air Cutter. Scooter dodged it and returned back to his Pidove flew high and started to come crashing down."Scooter use Return now!" Blake yelled. Scooter moved ahead of Pidove`s target and crashed into him making Pidove fall onto the ground. Scooter, instead of going back into his Poke Ball, he returned to Blake`s neck."Go Poke Ball!" Blake said. The Pidove vanishe while the ball rolled three times. Blake then heard a click like noise and grabbed the Poke Ball."I caught a Pidove!" He exclaimed. "I`ll name you Ace alright?" He asked knowing the name was OK with Pidove."All right Ace we`re heading to Castelia City so use Fly!" Blake said. Suddneely the three were in the sky, soaring above the clouds they flew to Castelia City.

"Training Time"


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Castelia City"

Blake, Scooter, and Ace landed in Castelia City."So this is the Big City?" Blake asked."Well it sure is big they got that right." He said gazing around the city."I hear Castelia Cones taste great let`s go get some!" He said happily. He slowly made his way to the Castelia Cone booth due to checking signs and asking for directions."Well were finally here." He said."Time to get some ice cream." He told the Pokemon.

"How many my boy?" The man asked happily.

"We`ll take three." Blake replied.

"Alright here you are son, three Castelia Cones." The man said handing Blake the ice cream.

"Thank you." Blake said walking off."Alright time to get to work." Blake said licking the ice cream."Next stop the Dessert Resort for some training." Blake said enthusiasticly.

Blake and Scooter were walking through Route 4 when a Pokemon Trainer appeared.

"You ready for this?" He asked

"I`m always ready!" Blake replied.

"Alright then! C`mon let`s go Yanma!

"Ace let`s do this!" Blake said. "Ace use Air Cutter!" Blake commanded.

Ace began flapping his wings and sent a flurry of sharp discs of wind at the Yanma. Yanma was sent to the ground nearly taken out by one blow.

"Yanma use Bug Bite!" The man called out. Yanma rushed to Ace and continuosly bit him.

"Ace use Gust!" Blake shouted. Ace jumped up and created a powerful force of wind that knocked Yanma back. Yanma fell to the ground and was returned to it`s Poke Ball.

"Come outnow Marill!" The man commanded.

"Ace come back switch with Scooter!" Blake told Ace.

"Scooter Quick Attack go!" Blake shouted. Scooter rammed into Marill sending her into a skidding hault.

"Marill use Water Gun!" The man said. Water came from Marill`s mouth like a fire hose crashing into Scooter.

"Scooter use Return!" Blake said. Scooter shook dry and crashed into Marill while returning to Blake`s fainted and was returned to her Poke was paid and made his way to the Dessert Resort.


End file.
